Sweeping Waves
by greencateyes99
Summary: Ichigo just got divorced and her father made plans for her to stay with an old friend until he can return for her. her stay however turned in the a nightmare. will she survive her stay. warnings this is a fem Ichigo story and is for mature readers only. enter at your own risk.


Warnings: for mature audiences only. Forced pregnancy, rape, attempted rape, Abuse, and other stuff. No happy ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Long orange hair flutters in the sea breeze the long strands tickling their owner's cheeks and getting caught in the corners of her lips. The young woman sighs as she waited upon the docks for her father to say that it was time to board the ship taking them out to sea. The smell of the salt and fish did not distract her as she replayed the reason why she was waiting on the dock.

Ichigo had only been married for a year before her now ex husband divorced her. His reason was that he didn't want a wife who couldn't bare him any children never mind that he was already cheating on her. It had been just barely satisfying after she punched him in the nose. The late twenty-year-old woman was shamed by the actions of her ex and was lucky that her father had been nearby on one of his explorations. Once hearing of his daughter's misfortune had raced as fast as his ship could sail to come get her.

It was more of that luck that the ships captain was even allowing a mere woman on his ship. He was one of the rare few who did not believe in the old superstitions about ships and females. Ichigo only wanted to go home and see her sisters and get on with her life.

And get out of the long ass dress and high heels she had been forced to wear. God how she hated these tight-fitting clothes that showed off what she lacked. Ichigo huffed as she tugged on the snug bodice looking for anything to distract her until it was time to go. A gloved hand unconsciously settling over her abdomen as silent pains of words echoed in her ears. Her ex had been brutal in their last exchange over her inability to bear children.

"Ichigo." the gentle voice of her father forces those dark thoughts out of her mind. She smiled up at Isshin Kurosaki. "Its time to broad, Captain Karoku wants to get underway before the sun sets."

"Of course." She says.

He takes her by the hand and guides her to the gang plank the led up to the ship. She ignores the stares that many of the sailors give them many of them frowning scowling at her presence. Their luggage had already been stowed in their shared cabin, well, it was mostly Ichigos cabin now her father rarely stayed away from his work to sleep much anyway. Might as well use it.

"Ah Isshin," a jovial rather flamboyant man greeted them. Ichigo tried not to stare she really did but the man walking towards them…how could anyone not stare. Long hair, a lazy smile, and a pink floral cloth draped over his shoulders. "And this must the famous Miss Ichigo that you kept telling us about." The man, Captain, Ichigo quickly correct bowed at her taking her hand and lightly kissing her knuckles. "It's a pleasure."

"You have the advantage good Captain. I know nothing of you." Ichigo said with a smirk her tone full of sarcasm. Then mentally cursing her tongue. She was never good at pleasantries.

The Captain however laughs. "Ah that's what you meant huh Isshin." Karoku smiled at the other man. "She has spunk."

Isshin was laughing along with him. "yes, takes after me more then her mother." He says proudly. "If it's all the same to you my friend I wish to get her settled and have a small chat before we meet."

Of course, of course. Have a good evening Miss Kurosaki." Another bow and Ichigo was alone with her father.

"Come my dear, there is much we need to discuss."

"Yes father."

oOooOooOooOo

the next morning, Ichigo walked onto the ships deck enjoying the early morning sunrise. She had switched from the long formal dress to one that was a knee length skirt and low heel boots that came up to the hem of her skirt. Her hair was tied up in a loose braid a few strands hanging lower around her ears.

Though she loved sunrises this one was bittersweet. Last night after getting settle in her tiny cabin, Isshin, her father had informed her that they would not be able to return home right away. There was still places that her father needed to be and Ichigo was ill equipped to come with him. So, he had enlisted the help of his longtime friend that Ichigo had only met once.

Kisuke Urahara had enthusiastically said that he would be happy to let Ichigo stay with him in his large castle of a home while her father was off to who knows where. His exact words at lest according to Isshin. His description of the place led Ichigo to believe that the older man was a widower who recently lost his wife, the reason unknown.

This man that was a blur in Ichigos memory must have a lot of trust if her father was willing to trust him with his unwed daughter. They would reach the place in two days and since Kisuke's home was so far out of the nearest village he had his own dock. Meaning that they could unload Ichigo and she wouldn't have far to go and sail out that same day if they so please.

A slight breeze made her shiver and she pulled that shawl tighter around her shoulders. With plans to go curl up in her bed with a book but when she turned around something in the water caught her attention. Curious Ichigo stepped closer to the railing and peered down into the lapping waves.

"I wouldn't get too far over them railing little missy."

The voice startled Ichigo and she did almost slip overboard. Once she regains her footing did she whirl around and scowl at the old man who cackle. "What the he-heck!"

"heh no need to hold yer tongue Miss. Ye won't be breaking any one's hearts with foul language." He snickered. "But I was saying ye shouldn't hang so close to the water. Something would pull a pretty little thing like ya into the drink."

"Something? What like a squid?"

"Maybe but nah them mer's like young things like ya. I've seen em take a lot of young sailors overboard and I've heard that they lure young ladies into the water."

"Mers…are you talking about mermaids?"

"Mers mermaids' mermen them sea monster of every sort. The oceans are deep young Miss. not even people such as ya father knows what them waves hide." The old sailor said with a grin. "Best if ya just stay in yer room or if ya must stay away from the side railings." He tipped his old worn out hat at Ichigo. "Have a good day Miss."

As he ambles away from her Ichigo almost snorted. "Mermaids rigghttt. No such things." She mutters and continues to her warm cabin.

Another splash and something bright and colorful shimmers just out of the corner of her eye. Quickly turning back around all Ichigo saw was glistening ocean. "Just a fish." She says but her steps are hurried as she ducks into the dark hallway leading to the belly of the ship.

That night, as she joined her father and the ships Captain. Ichigo smiled as she was regaled with stories of her fathers lasted adventures. It was a nice night one that Ichigo wished could last a bit longer, but all too soon Isshin had ended the night with the excuse that the Captain and him need to discuss their next port of call after they dropped Ichigo off.

But it was such a nice night she didn't want to go to bed just yet. being a little cautious, the ship was rocking with the waves, she wondered over to the stop she stood at earlier that day. Arms crossed she leaned onto the railing and just watched the water shine in the moonlight. The dark ocean brought back the old sailors warning and though she never put much stock into the old stories Ichigo still held the ships railing tightly.

"one more day." She mutters. One more day until she was left in a stranger's care until her father could return for her. That's if he survived it was a risk whenever he left that he may not return and is this time he didn't Ichigo wasn't about to be left in Kisuke's care. She would find a way back to her sisters even if she would have to hitch a ride on a whale.

Looking out Ichigo gave the waves and star filled sky one more look before leaving to go to bed. however, she scowled at the leering sailors watching her. Frowning, Ichigo snapped her heels and marched back with her head held high. She would keep a knife under her pillow after locking the door.

The following the day and night was the same as the last until the morning that a towering stone building came into view. Land Ho was shouted and Ichigo watched from the safety of the nook by the stairs as sailors scrambled getting ready to dock. As the dock got closer Ichigo could make a tiny blond dot at its end. Said dot grew into a blurry shape that sharpen the closer they got. A human body formed and Ichigo got her first glimpse of the man taking her in.

First thing that pops in her head was Shady pervert. The orangette gave her father a bewildered look but he did was ignore it as he waved at his friend. So instead of focusing on the man she focuses on her home away from home. it did indeed look like a castle with its high roofs and one tower. Gargoyles sitting grinning down at those who come to visit. It looked dark but at the same time cheery, if that was even possible.

"Hellooooo!" the man yelled cheerfully.

"Kisuke you old dog you." Isshin shouted back.

"Ah Kurosaki and the young Miss. Welcome welcome to my humble abode." Kisuke said with a flourish bow and a fan snapping closed. "Come let's catch up and get Miss Ichigo settle. I know you wish to get on your way but surely you have time for a quick visit."

"Aw I wish my friend." Isshin said clasping hands with the blond. "But we're two days out of our way and really must get back on track. Though you have no idea how grateful I am for looking after Ichigo in her time of need." He shakes their hands.

Kisuke sighs though he understands. "Too bad oh well. come my dear the servants will collect your luggage and bring it to your room."

Ichigo gave her father and the ship one last look before being escorted away to a waiting open air carriage. She watched the docks until the large metal and wood gate closed behind them separating her and the outside world. Kisuke's home was larger upon close inspection and Ichigo shoved down the feeling be being overwhelm by the feeling and the size. It was oppressive, and she wished that she could be anywhere but there. a heavy feeling started to settle in her stomach and she soon scolded herself.

' _it's only because I'm in a new place. Nothing's wrong.'_ She tried to reassure herself. It was just her imagination getting away with her.

"And here we are!" Kisuke said with a wave of his fan. "Lovely isn't it? I found this place long ago and had it brought up here stone by stone."

The orangette gawk at the blond. "You…it wasn't here originally?"

"Nope." He said. "It was a desolate piece of rubble that was part of a long-ago castle. The castle itself was too unstable to move so we took this part."

"We?"

"Ah," he gave a sad little smile. "My lovely wife. She fell in love with this and it was her that I moved the earth and stone to have here. she…I lost her some years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah no worries my dear she should beat me into the ground if she knew I still morn her. I think you two would have liked each other." He gave the young woman a sly wink. "But any way." he stepped off the carriage twirling around hands spread out. "My dear Ichigo Welcome to my Home."

He held out his hand waiting for Ichigo to take it then lead her pass iron cast doors that close with a bang behind her. A shiver went down her spine as the clang echoed through the room they entered and down several halls.

"let me show you to your room and you can freshen up before we go on the grand tour. I also wish to introduce you to a colleague of mind that is also visiting. We are working on a project so I am afraid that I won't be able to be much of a host, but I will make sure that someone will be available should you need something during the times you are left to your own devices."

"Thank you Mister Kisuke."

"please we're going to be together for awhile you can call me just Kisuke if you wish." The blond chuckles. "I really don't see a reason for formal titles when it'll only be the three of us."

"Ah very well…Kisuke." Ichigo smiled.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and that was fine with Ichigo. she was too busy taking in every detail of the artwork, the architecture, everything that the old building sported. She was stunned once Kisuke showed her the library and study. She was shocked at the garden that was hidden behind a door and she was frozen at the grand opulence of the room that was to hers for her stay.

It was large; larger than the one she shared with her Ex. and it was only the sitting room. It had no corners it wasn't the normal square and had a dome ceiling the walls were painted a pale pink and gold with stylize shells dotted around. The bedroom was also large with a four-post bed with cream colored sheets and billowing curtains so sheer that Ichigo almost missed them. It had a bathroom to the side behind more curtains and swinging doors, it had a circular tub that was sunken into the floor with stone lions hanging over the sides. She guessed that that's where the water would flow from it was so big that she was sure that she would have no problem swimming in it. Both rooms had beautiful views of the cliffs and ocean but both paled in comparison of the view off the balcony.

It was all so glamorous and luxurious that Ichigo wondered if she was even properly dressed. It certainly felt like on of the elite balls that she heard about. Ladies in giant dresses shiny gems flutes of champagne. Then she scoffs, why did she care. This wasn't a grand ball room nor were there any elites around to see her trumping thru the gardens and hallways in knee length pants and short sleeve shirts with marginally low necklines.

"Thank you, Mr. Urahara, the room is lovely." She said, and she couldn't wait to explore it more and the rest of the home and gardens.

Kisuke chuckles, "again its Kisuke and your very welcome. Your luggage should arrive shortly and after you freshen up let one of the floors servants know and they'll lead you down to the informal dining room." He gave her another warm smile before taking his leave.

Ichigo sighed and relaxed her shoulders. She was finally alone and had time to do as she pleased before she would have to show her face for dinner. With a smirk she decided to check out the bathroom again then try out the mattress on the bed.

Walking around the large bathroom she found that the sunken in tub had a smaller one connected off to the side and it had its own faucet lacking any lion heads. In the bottom were little holes that she guessed that the water drained down or it was something only rich people understood. She found several fluffy towels and bath products all from foreign places that she only heard of. Some of them smell wonderful too and she wondered if Kisuke would mind if she takes some back home with her.

When she was done with the bathroom she stared at the large bed. then with a grin took a running leap flying then bouncing three times on the amazingly plush bedding. Ichigo is nearly swallowed by the comforter alone before the mattress sinks down. None of the beds that she had slept on in her entire life were ever so soft. She couldn't help the girly giggle as she rolls over the bed. she only stops when someone cleared their throat.

An older woman and two young girls stood at the entrance to her room. The girls giggled while the older woman gave her a sever frown. Ichigo blushes at being caught but she doesn't shrink from the disapproval from the woman. Instead she merely thanks them and that she'll call when she's ready. The woman's ushers the girls out before turning to Ichigo.

"I have no idea what Master Urahara is thinking taking in an unchaperoned young lady." She sniffs. "But then again you Miss Kurosaki have already been dismissed by your husband, but I will not be having you spreading legs and corrupting any of the young good boys and men. I hope that your parents at least taught you some manners."

Ichigo scowled at the woman. "How dare you!" she snarls. "For one, Mister Urahara invited me to stay as a favor for my father and I rather doubt he needs me to satisfy any urges. Two, it was that so-called husband that was hoping from woman to woman and for your information mam." She made sure to give a bit of attitude to the mam. "My parents are good people who instilled how to treat others in their children. So, it is your upbringing that needs to be brought under question. At least my mother taught me to treat others with respect until otherwise shown better."

Anger at cooled down to simmering but Ichigo stilled glared at the servant. "let me tell you something Miss I was raise to take care of myself so since I offend some of your, better then you, sensibilities you can see yourself out." the servant scowled turning with her nose in the air and was halfway out the door before Ichigo shouted after her. "don't let the door hit ya on the way out. it doesn't need any of your abuse." With an affronted huffed the servant was gone and Ichigo had no doubt that she was reporting Ichigo to Kisuke.

"Meh not like I care anyway." The orangette mutters to herself but shrugs it off.

It was close to sunset before Ichigo emerged from her room. She had cleaned what she could with a washcloth and dressed in a simple short dress with leggings. Since she wasn't sure what kind of person Kisuke guest was she played it safe and made plans to match. If the man didn't care and wouldn't be here long, then she planned on wearing her more tomboyish clothing. However, if he was staying for a long time and was more of the proper types then she would only be wearing her non-conserved clothes in her personal areas.

She retraced her steps and found herself lost in a matter of minutes. With a frustrated sigh she walked back the way she came and tried again. The third time that she got lost she found herself out in the gardens and flagged down one of the gardeners. The old man smiled at her and had his little grandson escort her to her destination. The little boy was quite the chatter box but Ichigo found his cuteness too much and she couldn't tell him to stop.

Once they arrived the little boy left her with a smile, leaving Ichigo alone to open the normal size door. The dinner room was small and homey with a decent size fire place that was unlit. The table was made of oak and wasn't as big as she thought it was but a normal family size with four sides with benches for seats. The benches were the only things decorated with swirling vines and ivy leaves. Portions of the design were stained darker then the bench itself.

Kisuke had changed from his earlier attire to some long green stripped coat half way open and pale green slacks with the strangest pair of shoes that Ichigo has ever seen. He still had the ugly hat from earlier and the annoying fan. His hair wasn't tied up like most men would've done, his was shaggy falling into his face.

The other gentlemen that was talking, whispering really, was more of the prim and proper one. Slick back brown hair and sleek glasses made him at first look like an elite the clothes added to the effect. Dark brown jacket over a white shirt and black tie and from what she could see of his feet dark brown gentlemen shoes covered by tan pants. Even his voice made him out as an elite and Ichigo wondered how had the two very opposite men ever met. Ichigo had to cover the lower part of her face when she felt the blush start creeping up. the man was very handsome and Ichigo was thankful that she wasn't in a hurry to start trying to get a man yet. Her ex left a good size mark on her and she wanted to heal from that before opening her heart like that again.

"Oh, Aizen let me introduce you to my guest. Ichigo this is Aizen Sosuke one of my most promising students. Well he was one of my most promising students he's already graduated and gone on the better things. Aizen this is Ichigo, Isshin daughter, she'll be stay with me until he returns from he's latest adventure." The blond chittered like a proud father showing off his children.

"A pleasure Miss. Kurosaki. Isshin when we crossed paths loved to boast about his eldest. I am afraid that his boasting didn't due your beauty justice." Aizen took her hand and gave it a chaste kiss.

Ichigo blushed again. "Th-thank you kind sir. Mr. Urahara loved to praise you when I first arrived."

Aizen chuckles guiding her to her seat. "I am sure he has forgotten all the frustration I caused him then if it was only praise. I believe it's his old age." He takes her seat out and pushes her back under the table once she had sat down.

"Hey now that was very mean Sosuke." Kisuke pouted. "I am not that old."

"Of course not." The other man said. "But with that way you dress contradicts with the way you act I sometimes forget that you were a child professor once upon a time."

Ichigo gapped. "He was? Like how young are we talking here?"

"hmmm I hadn't entered University at that time, but I believe he started teaching when he was only thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Hah for your information I started teaching at the tender age of ten. It was so funny to see all those faces go to shock when they saw who their teacher was."

Aizen lean over to whisper into Ichigo's ear. "More like they were shocked that some kid was smarter then them."

Ichigo stifled a giggle by taking a small bite of a before dinner tartlet. She was beginning to think that she might enjoy her time her. Kisuke was like the weird uncle with the smart mouth son. That's what the scene now remined her of and she let herself relax a little more as they snarked back at each other. It also gave her time to admire Aizen's profile more. Like she had thought the man was indeed very handsome.

"And what about you Miss Kurosaki?"

The question jolted her back to the two men watching her. Kisuke with a knowing grin. "Uh please excuse me but what was the question?"

The brunette chuckles. "I asked if you planned to follow in your father footsteps or did you have other plans for the future?"

"Oh well I haven't thought that far ahead. I only just got divorced and I wish to find my way again before thinking of what direction my life should go in."

"I see, I am sorry you had to go through all that nastiness. No children I hope where in involved?"

"Ah no, we were not together that long to think of having children." Ichigo wanted to change the subject she had said too much has it was. Kisuke came to her rescue.

"Well I am sure that you can fine something here to help you my dear. And we will be happy to help you should you require our assistance." He waved for their meal to start. "who knows you made be able to help us with our current project."

Aizen shot the blond a look that Ichigo couldn't decipher but she wonders why the man was unhappy about Kisuke's offer. But she couldn't think more on it as a plate piled high with seafood and greens was placed in front of her.

"Ohhhh cookie has outdone herself." Kisuke licked his lips at his own plate. "I say that todays catch was very fruitful."

Ichigo could agree her own plate had large helping of shrimp, two crab cakes, one fish fillet, string beans with walnuts, and a small serving of a spring salad with fruit. Kisuke had something different as did Aizen though his taste seemed to be more towards land-based food. But apparently, the food given to them wasn't all as a platter of lobster and steam crab legs was placed in the middle of the table with more vegetables and melted butter. Ichigo wasn't much of a fresh fish eater mostly due to not being in a place that offered it a lot, but she wasn't picky either and was glad to try something that would be expensive elsewhere.

After the main course was done they talked some more and Ichigo tried to needle them about their project, but they were very tight lipped about it. Before she retired for the evening dessert was brought out and Ichigo wondered what it was. It was a cake that much she could tell but it wasn't one that she was familiar with. it wasn't the sponge or four base cakes she had had before. It had a hard crust that was not like a pie crust and was rested on top wasn't cake but some sort of lite green custard with whipped cream and almonds.

"I take it you have never tried this treat before?" Aizen asks.

"I never seen it before." Ichigo took a small sample on her spoon.

Both men and one servant watched her as the tart flavor met her tongue. It was sweet and tart and cool and oh so good. Kisuke laughed at her expression, Aizen chuckles as he ate his own helping, and the servant scurries back to the kitchen.

"What is it?" she asks after finishing.

"Well it wasn't a cake but a cold custard pie." Kisuke said. "And let me tell you it was a feat trying to make something that can keep food cold without trying to get ice from the north." He sounded very proud. "this one is made from a local citrus and the dessert is called Lime Pie."

"This doesn't taste like it's made from limes."

"Oh, these aren't the big ones but small little things that had a lovely flavor. Problem is that it takes a lot to make this compare to using the larger ones. But you can taste the difference if one was made with the small ones to one made with the large ones."

"Ah."

"Don't mind him, he just likes to brag about his employee's talents."

"So mean Sosuke."

All too so Ichigo grew tired and excused herself. She left Kisuke and Aizen and wondered through the dim hallways. When she came upon one of the gardens entrances she made a detour and went to walk in the garden. It was a lovely night not too cold and not too hot and the moon was bright enough to see by. She should be exhausted after such a long day, but she was still hyped up and hoped that this leisurely walk will calm her down, so she would be able to sleep.

As she walked she notice the sound of someone humming. Curious thinking that she wasn't as alone as she thought Ichigo went in search of the hummer. But no matter how hard she looked she couldn't find anybody. Frustrated Ichigo was about to leave when the humming moved and turned to singing. Thinking that she now had them Ichigo chased after the singer back through the garden and back into the hallway she just came from.

But there was no one there.

Confused and a little wary, Ichigo slowly traced the sound the echo thought the hallway. It was leading her away from her room and down a separate corridor she hadn't noticed before. It went down a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. Ichigo stood at the top mentally fighting her curiosity to continue with her more rational mind.

Curiosity got the upper hand and Ichigo descended down into the darkness. She finally found a lit torch that she could reach and used it to light her way. The singing became louder as she got closer to the bottom. The singing stops once she reached the last step and Ichigo looked up to stare into the dim room.

It was a lab of some sort most likely belonging to Kisuke. It had seen better days and was in desperate need of some cleaning. Books and papers scattered everywhere collecting dust. Multiple glass beakers and tubes and microscopes on every table that wasn't occupied by the books. On the walls were pictures diagrams of fish, snakes, and every marine animal known to man. Carpet turned to stone the further Ichigo went into the room. She scans each table until stopping, a small leather-bound book half way hidden beneath a stack of graph paper. Ichigo carefully slid it out without making the stack tumble and studied her find, it was a diary. Someone must have used it daily from what she could see its worn edges smoothed over by years of fingers and time to the yellowing of the paper. Ichigo could tell that whoever it belongs too had almost filled it.

She wanted to put it back, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. The book though was quickly forgotten when Ichigo heard a splash. Snapped her head up looking for the reason why there was such a sound. Ichigo slowly rounded a corner and saw water lapping the edge of the stone floor as it flowed through a metal grate in the wall. Thinking that that was what she heard Ichigo turned to head back into the lab and see if she could find anything else interesting. Another splash and Ichigo spun when it came from the opposite of the water and grate. What she saw was cloudy glass filled to the brim with water. Now she was curious and slowly walked up to the large tank. A set of stars led up to the top and Ichigo set herself to climb them only stopping when movement in the tank caused her to stop. Whatever it was it was big and that was base on the small bit of tail fin she glimpsed.

She was just about to hit the top step when voices freeze her in her tracks. She wasted no time scrambling back down the steps and darting behind a file cabinet. She stayed there as footsteps joined the voices and soon she saw Kisuke's odd footwear and Aizen's brown shoes.

"Has the specimen done anything since the last time I was here?"

"Not much, just swims around and hums." The blond answers cane tapping the ground as they came into the lab. "Though I have noticed that she has been more active lately and there has been a small increase in her food intake."

Aizen hums and Ichigo wonders who or what they were talking about. She was curious and was tempted to stay and listen in, but she was also smart enough not to temp fate. After all she came in here uninvited and she didn't want to cause trouble, so once they rounded that corner were the tank was Ichigo made a dash to the stairs and quickly pulled off her heels and as quietly as she could, ran up the stairs.

She didn't stop until she was in the safety of her room and the door shut behind her. It was then that she notices that she never put the small diary back on the table. She stared at it tempted to peek inside but thought better of it. With a plan to return to the lab or the library she placed it on the nightstand and went to dress for bed.

But she couldn't help but peek back as she went towards the bathroom.

"Would it be so bad just to have a little peek?" she asks herself. "No, I wouldn't want someone reading mine I won't do it to another." She took the diary and shoved it under her handkerchief in the nightstand. "There no more temptation."

With that she heads to take a bath and get ready for bed. steam filled the large room scented with one of the perfumed bath oils. The song from earlier stuck in her head that she couldn't help but hum too. The tune helps her relax into the warm water. She sighs her eyes close and

 _She was surrounded by blue clear crystal blue water and drifting seaweed. She was floating her orange hair drifting as currents twisted around her. Fish swim pass her, and she felt herself smile. Her feet touch a rock and she gave push sending her up with the bubbles that crashing waves made above her. Kicking her feet, she tried to reach the surface, but something was keeping her from reaching it._

 _A flash of color drew her back down as she tried to catch whatever it was. More color and shiny scales hands touching her skin her shoulders her waist her legs dragging her down down. She struggles to get free, but more hands and fins obscure her view and she could no longer tell up from down. Someone covers her mouth with their and she drew in air._

 _The lips were gone, and she was alone again. She runs her own hands over herself making sure that the gropers didn't do anything funny. As she floated her hands froze over her stomach, she was expecting a flat plane, but it wasn't. her eyes wide shot down to stare in fear at the very large bulge hiding amidst her nightgown._

Ichigo breach the bathwater surface with a gasp flailing about until she could grip the tubs edge. She pulled herself out of the tub crawling across the floor until slumping on the bathroom floor. She rolled onto her back panting and thinking about what she just saw.

"a dream that's it a weird dream." Ichigo wiped wet orange hair from her face. "Teach me to fall asleep while bathing."

With some effort Ichigo forces herself up off the cold tile floor and into one of the fluffy towels. Not bothering drying her hair she dresses for bed and falls into the mattress wrapping herself up and very happy that she wouldn't be having the same dream again. As she drifted off the song from earlier started up again, but she was too tired to care as it lulled her to sleep.

oOooOooOooOooOo

The next few days passed quickly and Ichigo was going stir crazy with nothing to keep her busy for long. She could only walk on the beach before she became sick of the sound of waves crashing and seawater. So, when she woke one morning she sought out Kisuke and asked if there was something that she could do besides sitting around the Manor and to get away from that phantom singing, though she would never tell another that she was hearing it. The blond smiled in understanding stating that his late wife was the same way. he offered her the chance of going into nearest town to pick up their monthly supplies.

It was a two-day trip and he suggested that she pack lightly since they would be spending the night. It would take a day to get there and load up and a day to get back so packing lightly was a must since it would be a crowded ride back. Ichigo was thrilled, she would be getting out and get to explore another place. Kisuke even offer to give her a little bit of spending money thought Ichigo did try to decline.

She was glad that those going with her were ones that she liked and have run this supply run before. They were more then happy to go with her and teach her. So, taking a small traveler's sack Ichigo packed only a change of clothes and light jacket and a hair brush. She was thinking over what else to take when her hip hit the nightstand knocking open the jour the held the diary. She blinked her hand was about to push the jour close but.

"hmmm maybe I should…" she tapped the jour with her nail. "No, I shouldn't…butttt seeing were I found the owner probably isn't around anymore to care soooo." She tucks the small book under a shirt in the pack. "I could see if it unlocks and if it doesn't I'll just hide it away in the library."

A knock on her door and one of the people going with her called through it. "Miss we're about ready to leave."

"Alright I'll be right down!" Ichigo shouted back. She quickly tied the pack so nothing would fall out and jogged out of her room down the hall and out to the courtyard where a large wagon and two gray mules.

"at least they're not donkeys." She mutters. She had no pateints with donkeys.

"Well my dear here's the list with the amounts that the items cost including the total." Kisuke said handing a roll of papers to her. "Have a safe trip and please let Stephon know if you wish to explore on your own. The town may be friendly but even it has it underground."

"Of course, Mr. Urahara." She smiled taking the papers and letting one of the girls coming with them help her into the back of the wagon.

The wagon gave a small lurch before the mule's hooves clip clop out of the courtyard. Ichigo gave the manor one last look looking forward to not being haunted by the night time melody for once. Once the gates closed did Stephon started singing a jaunty road song. Ichigo laughed at the words and joined in on the chorus. The words would scandalize some of the more proper ladies back home but to Ichigo she had heard worse growing up among farmhands.

" _And she bounced and bounced before she fell_

 _And she bounced and bounced before she fell."_

Ichigo had no idea what the song was supposed to be about, but it was catchy. Though she could do without the parts pertaining to sex and popping out babies. But it was something she found amusing but she would never repeat it in front of her sisters.

" _a house of kids running amok_

 _A house of kids running amok_

 _Bouncing and bouncing till the world comes down_

 _Till the world comes down."_

As the song went on Ichigo concluded that it was entirely made up words thrown together and made no sense.

" _And she bounces and bounces before she fell_

 _And she bounces and bounces before she fell."_

When that one was done did they switch to another and another to make the trip feel like it was going faster than it was, before they made it to the little fishing town. It wasn't near sunset, but more late/early evening went they checked into one of the local inns. Just enough time for Ichigo to wonder around before supper. With a quick call to Stephon letting him where she was going Ichigo was soon out on the street and off to the town square.

It was a small town though it boasted its own bakery, book shop and trinket store, fish market along with other vendors, and the docks. She came to find out that the only place to eat out was the bar at the inn she was staying at. Meaning if she didn't want to deal with drunk idiots she would have to beat them back which cut her exploration time.

So she went through the book and trinket shop buying two small gifts for her sisters before going back to the inn. she really wanted a bath to wipe the travel dust off before she went to eat, she didn't like sand in her food. However, someone though her time would be better spent in the main room as she was snag by the waist into hugged by a smirking blue hair sailor.

"What's a pretty thing like you wondering around." The man nuzzled her orange hair. "want to rest with me sweet thing I can guarantee that you won't regret it."

Ichigo didn't like the man pawing at her and was quick to let him know by elbowing him in the stomach then bringing her knee up to meet his face. "I ain't some girl you can snatch so don't touch me." she snarled then stomped up the stair with the roaring echoes or laughing and jeering at their friends' misfortune. "Jack asses." She mutters as she goes to clean up.

When she goes back down the sailor and his friends are gone and Ichigo could enjoy the rest of the evening without worry. She bid Stephon and the others a good night and went to rest up for tomorrow. They would be getting up early, so they could avoid the worst of the business traffic and be on their way before noon.

oOooOooOooOo

 _She knew that she was dreaming this time. She was staring at herself walking sensually through the throngs of sailors. Thought it was in her dreams that she would have swaying hips like that, it certainly got a lot of attention. The clothes her dream self was wearing was the night gown she was currently wearing but when the light hit Ichigo gasped almost scandalize at the sheerness of the fabric._

' _were the hell is my dream self's underwear!?'_

 _Ichigo has little time to try to scream and hide her dream self's nearly non-clothing when a very familiar head of blue hair steps in their paths. He was saying something, but no sound came out of his mouth. Ichigo wished that she could read lips. Her dream self responded with silent words and roaming hands. Ichigo growled, was her dream making fun of her or something. She felt her brow twitch and was ready to force herself awake just to spite her imaginations._

 _However, her dream refuses to end and Ichigo vision blurred as they went from the bar to a room with the blue hair sailor on the bed with dream Ichigo straddling his hips._

" _ohhh no no no no no I am not having this kind of dream." She cried. "I didn't even like him!"_

 _But the two others sharing her dream didn't hear her as they started kissing and grinding. Hands roaming under clothing and then Ichigo watched herself arch and the sailor thrusting up. she stood transfixed as the two participants writhed on the bed the night gown was ripped from her other self's body and her breast were cupped as the sailor continued to impale her. When they both hit their peek did Ichigo was able to tear her eyes from them. she looked everywhere but the two until a glint of gold caught her eyes._

 _It drew her back to the bed and there where there should be legs and feet of her dream self was instead a large fish tail. Ichigo started backing away and snapped her gaze back to the two others and saw her dream self was staring at her smirking. Except it wasn't her but some stranger with red hair and gold eyes._

 _Something about the creature terrified Ichigo and once she was able to break her gaze she ran. The bar room and the paederines blurred and Ichigo felt like she was falling through a kaleidoscope of colors and she was ready to wake up._

" _Wake up wake up wake up…_

 _oOooOooOooOo_

"Wake Up!" Ichigo yelled and she flounder out of her bed. legs tangled up in the sheets and she struggled to get loose. She was sweaty and there was something else sticky between her thighs. She would have to take care of that before anyone walked in on her.

Just thinking about her dream made her blush. She quickly disentangles herself and bundle the sheets up then saw to herself. She was very thankful that she had the room to herself, she did not want to explain herself at another. Once she was presentable did she leave the room and stowed the ruin sheets near one the inn maid's rooms. She was the only one of her group in the tavern part of the inn and after asking the owner where her group was left to see what she could help with.

The street in the front of the Inn was almost barren of people. Stephon was scowling in the direction of the town center and was hurrying the other two helpers to get he wagon loaded. Ichigo walked over and stared in the same direction and saw a few people running towards the center.

"did something happen?"

"They found a body near the docks." He said frowning. "Tis one of the sailors from last night far as I can tell. The Captain of the Guard wants to talk to all travelers before they leave the town. Though I don't think that we have anything to worry about. He wasn't one of the most upstanding people around." He ordered one of the girls over. "Go help the Miss get her things, I want to get out as soon as he gets done with us."

"Yes papa." The little imp scampered back into the Inn only stopping when Ichigo didn't immediately follow.

"Best ya get going Miss. times like this, outsiders aren't welcome, and I don't want to be around when the towns people get antsy."

"Expecting trouble?" Ichigo turned to follow the little girl.

"Always do when out and away from home." he said sagely. "Hard to be surprise when things get bad."

Ichigo nodded and went to collect her small pack and purchases. When the Guard Captain came he was quick with his questioning then escorted them out of the town limits. Once they crossed that line they were no longer his problem, but they wasted no time in setting the mules into a fast and steady pace.

The return trip was silent with Stephon and Ichigo riding up front and the two helpers watching their back. By Mid-day did they stop to rest and eat and by late afternoon Stephon slowed the mules. He judged that they were far enough away that he figured that the towns people wouldn't bother with them anymore.

Ichigo was glad to see those large gates belonging to Kisuke's Manor castle home. She helped unload then made a quick disappearing act back to her room. Falling into her very comfy bed Ichigo tried to stop thinking about the murder. It was too much of a coincident that she had met and dreamed about the sailor that was killed. Ichigo groaned into the pillow she didn't want to think about her dream anymore. She pushed herself up and off the bed wiped the road dust off and went out to enjoy the cool early evening air. She spent the rest of daylight in the garden and only left when dinner was called.

Kisuke was concerned when he was told of what happen. Aizen didn't seem too upset on her behalf but then he wasn't responsible for her. Ichigo played it off and the rest of dinner went on and the incident was forgotten. Ichigo learned that Aizen was expecting some company later to help with their project and Ichigo shouldn't be concern about strangers being around.

Again, she tried to get what they were working on. Again, they told her that she wouldn't be interested.

In all the commotion Ichigo had forgotten about the little diary stashed in her pack. Before she went to bed she picked the lock on the book. It opened with ease with little effort.

 _" I met the most interesting young man today. Father had invited a friend of his over and he brought his son. Such a cute little blond that just begged to be teased. It made the rest of the day go by quickly and I was only scolded once for it. I invited Kisuke, that's his name, to play with me. he's a bit clumsy but very curious. He didn't run away when I showed him all the best places to find bugs. Nor did he make fun of my passion for cats."_

Ichigo placed the book down her nose scrunched up. "I wonder.

" _Father and Kisuke's fathers have been busy a lot lately with something. But that's fine, Kisuke has been coming over and has joined my studies in the mornings before being called away for separate sessions. They all go down into the basement and I try to sneak down but I have been watched constantly by the governess. I hope one day thye will let me in on what their doing._

 _Yours truly Yourichi_

 _Year 1875_

Ichigo wanted to continue to the other pages but a knock had her stashing the book under her pillow as one of her maids enter with fresh towels.

"Good evening milady." The girl gave a slight curtsy. "Do you wish for you water to be drawn tonight?"

"Ah yes please and maybe you can add some calming scented oils this time." The orangette asked shifting the book further under hoping that the action wouldn't be noticed.

"Of course, milady. I have heard of what happen. Would you like some tea before bed?"

"N-no thanks just the bath. But thank you." Ichigo rose like she was about to change.

The maid nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Ichigo huffed and resettle her bedding before the maid walked out. they had an understanding, while Ichigo would let them do their jobs there were some things that she said that she could handle herself and one of them was bathing unless she asked for help. Meaning that she wouldn't be disturb for the rest of the night leaving her free to explore the diary more.

She enjoyed the bath long enough to soak up the scent of the oil and her muscles relaxed. Wrapping a towel around her orange hair and herself in a silk robe then flopping on the bed digging the book out from its hiding spot. She skimmed through until she came to one page that caught her intrest.

 _"Kisuke finally out did himself. he put on his big boy pants and ask my father fir his blessing to marry me. I think that my little blond was shaking the whole time as father glared him down. But he finally said yes, and we plan to have a seaside fall wedding. Mom is beside herself and has insisted that she helps plan the wedding and believe or not has the dress already being made. Its only been a day since we announced it!"_

Ichigo had to chuckle at that. she could remember her father acting just like that when she had gotten married. No doubt that he would being even more insufferable if she should wed again. That was a big if. She reads more about the wedding skipping over the honeymoon and the next few years when they travel more then stayed put. She read about them finding the castle that became their home and laughed at some the Yoruichi description of Kisuke attempts before they finally had their home.

The orangette stopped there for the night. Hiding the book in her nightstand Ichigo changed into her nightgown and blew out the candles. As she was drifting off the same haunting song she heard the first few nights came back. She threw her pillow over her head hoping to mute it, but it still got through. Frustrated she threw off the covers grab one small candle and stomped down the hall until she found the hidden set of stairs. She was careful going down the steps and only stopped to make sure that she would be alone. She did not want to get caught snooping.

The song sounded louder as she approached the lab. Ichigo walked until she came to the tank of cloudy water by then the song had stopped. She didn't climb the steps like last time but tried to peer into the murk. Groaning when nothing happen she made to leave, and she heard a splash. Shoulders slumping Ichigo turned back to the tank.

"Alright whoever or whatever you are." She said hands on her hips. "I just had enough of your singing and everything. You got me here so what do you want. I would like some actual sleep without dreams tonight."

Another splash and a chittering giggle. Ichigo scowled up at the top of the tank expecting to see some little brat making fun of her. She couldn't see anything from where she was, so she braved the rickety ladder. At the top she still didn't see the owner of the giggle.

"I ain't in the mood for games." She said irritated.

Leaning over the edge Ichigo glared down into the water waiting for something to happen. Something shot out grab both wrist and tried to yank her into the murk. Ichigo let out a surprise yelp fighting to keep herself on the platform which was hard since it was very slippery.

She struggles as she was slowly pulled in the water and was only able to break free when she was elbow deep. Ichigo scrambles away from the edge panting from the fright. Another giggle and the orangette finally saw what had latched onto her. Breath stopped as a familiar head of red and gold eyes peeked at her. The being slowly lifted herself, and it definingly was a woman, out of the water and onto the platform. Ichigo covered her eyes when the woman's bare chest rose above water and she didn't want to see the bottom.

The naked woman had other ideas though. A giggle and Ichigo's hands were taken and pulled away from her eyes. she shut them but not letting that stop her the woman took the orangettes hand and Ichigo blush when she thought that the woman was some weird sex fend. Instead of soft skin though it was scales and it wasn't legs she was feeling but a…

Ichigo snapped open her eyes and her jaw dropped at the giant golden scaled serpent fish tail that the mystery woman sported. It was long like a sea snake body but at the end was more like a shark's tail. Small spines trail down from her shoulders all the way down growing smaller as they got closer to the end. Ichigo could see the mer's gilled over where she suspects the ribs would be. The orangette was a little jealious of the large bust but quickly looked somewhere else since the mer had nothing covering her. Long red hair braided in some places cascaded down her back and Ichigo saw that some strands were purposely tied in knots almost like a fishermen's net. She wasn't skinny more muscle then fat as Ichigo compared their different body builds.

The woman, or mermaid that was the only word that popped into Ichigo's head, continue to run the orangettes hands over her tail. Ichigo was too shocked to stop her until the mer gave her a very sneaky grin and faster then Ichigo would think that she could move had pin Ichigo under her wrapping her tail around her legs. Ichigo struggle a bit but the mermaid held on and seemed amused by Ichigos struggles. Once Ichigo had tired herself out did the mer make her move.

Ichigo did not squeak as the mer nuzzled her neck nor did she yelp when the mer trail her nuzzles from her neck to between her small breast all the way down to her belly button. Ichigo felt her face heat as the mer came very close to her thighs.

"No s-stop." She said a little weakly.

The mer still amused did stop but she came back to her chest and Ichigo did yelp when her hand was suddenly let go and the mer's hands sneaked under her nightgown and fondle her small mounds. Ichigo only grab those swimmers' arms and tried to push her away. It was a losing battle as the mer put her full weight on Ichigo and the orangette felt her body respond. She cursed her reactions, but the words died on her tongue when the mermaid bent down and nipped on of the nubs through her nightshift. Ichigo moan and her breast were fondled, nipped, and suck. She dimly thought that the mer's hands would be webbed but it was normal fingers groping her.

The mermaids tail was idle either and was more flexible then Ichigo at first thought. It twisted around her legs more but the mer managed to get some of the ridges to skim up further between her thighs. The mermaid laughed at the yelp Ichigo let out and seemed very happy to continue to molest her. Ichigo next sounds were smothered by the mer's mouth over hers and it silence her moans as those hands and tail continue their assault. The mer had her so worked up that it wasn't long before Ichigo was arching off the platform as she climax.

She laid there panting and dazed as the mer stared down at her licking her lips. She tittered something in whistles and clicks that Ichigo had no hope in understanding she did have enough mind though to see that the mermaid was fingering her nightgown. The orangette protested as what she though was blunt finger nails turned out to be very sharp looking claws tear into her shift tearing it all the way down over her navel to the hem. Ichigo grew confused and a little aroused when all the mer did was rub her belly.

"stop that." she said batting the hand weakly.

The mer still seemed amused and kissed her again before rolling off her. Ichigo watched bewilder as the mer swam back into the murk but it didn't last long as voices drifting down the steps followed by footsteps had her scrambling. In her hast her foot was caught and sent her tumbling the rest of the way to the floor. As she laid there she panicked about being discovered.

She knew that this was a bad idea.

She could just hear the disappointment in her father's voice.

She should've just stayed in her.

Warm

Cozy

"bed?" Ichigo woke in her bed. In her room. Alone. "was I dreaming again?" she was sure that she was in the secret lab and she was sure that…that mermaid molested her. She blushes just thinking about it. "It had felt so real though."

She threw the too warm covers off and open the large windows. The ocean breeze felt so cool against her heated skin. Below she heard and saw new people coming and going. Curious she quickly heads to change and froze at her image in the bathroom mirror.

"It wasn't a dream." She whispers.

Red marks trail down her chest and stomach. Bite marks on her breast and one on her neck and red marks all over her legs including one on her thighs.

"It wasn't a dream, b-but it…how did I get back to my room then?" she stumbles away from the mirror. Hands trialing the red marks. They didn't hurt, and she could easily cover them thought she would have to use concealer for the one on her neck. It was too hot to wear high neck clothing.

She quickly dressed wiped away any evidence from last night. She met her maid at the door surprising them both. A quick apology and Ichigo was gone leaving a confused maid. All Ichigo could think of was getting out into open air and far from the lab and its perverted mermaid.

"Ichigo my dear. Such a lovely morning isn't?" Kisuke's voice echo in the hall.

"ah yes it-it is um I was-was wondering who those men were and was going to check it out."

"Oh, those young gents work for Aizen. They will be helping us so just ignore them. I bet your hungry hmm?" he smiled.

"uh yeah sure." She said a bit distracted.

"I thought so." He offered his arm to her. "let an old man escort you to the breakfast table."

"Okay."

Breakfast was short and Ichigo excused herself. She was still curious about what they were bring in and she knew just where to watch from. however, it seemed that she wouldn't be able to watch anything today. As she came out of the door it was to one of the servant girls yelling at one of Aizen's men who had a hold of her elbow.

"Let me go!"

"Ah what's wrong." The very thin man asks. His smile too big for his face. "come on sweet thing let papa show ya-

Ichigo had heard enough. She marched down the steps and cocked her fist back and punch the man in the face. He yelled clutching his nose and letting the girl go. Ichigo stood protectively in front of the servant girl.

"When someone tells you to let go they mean it." The orangette growled.

"Owwe you bitch. Who do you think you are!" the man snarled and would've have attack Ichigo if it wasn't for two people. A pale green-eyed man stepped in from of him and Aizen's voice stopped everyone.

"Nnoitra, what did we discuss before I allowed you here?" the brunette walked calmly out of the front doors and down the steps at a leisurely pace. Arms crossed behind his back and smile on his lips.

Ichigo stilled scowled when the thin man, Nnoitra winch and shrank into himself. but was very glad that someone stopped him before it got rough.

"I suggest that you behave or I'll let Ulquiorra deal out your punishment." Aizen smile was cold and set Ichigo on edge. "you would do well not to lay hands of Kisuke's staff or his ward. The man may be a fool, but he is a dangerous fool."

The thin man gulped and backed away but no before sending Ichigo a dark look with she returned with a one finger salute. She checked the servant girl over and sent her on her way.

"I am sorry for the manners of my men. I trust the young lady is alright?" the brunette asks sincerely though Ichigo felt that it was false.

"yeah she's find." She said. "You might want to keep that one on a leash."

Aizen chuckles. "Yes, but he has his uses. Now please excuse me."

Ichigo watched him go over to one of his men and start talking about something. Ichigo detoured out to walk on the beach. She didn't want to deal with anything relating to the mermaid in the basement. She found a shady place to sit and watch the surf and read some more of Yoruichis' diary.

" _I am worried about Kisuke lately. He has brought in one of his students for some sort of project. But when asks he just brushes me off. I did not take that well and one night followed him into an area I had no idea was there. I don't know when he had this this lab put in, but I don't like it when he leaves me out. I wouldn't have minded him having his own space._

 _What I saw in there though…I saw something that was only in tall tales and myth. I saw I saw a mermaid. I was so shock that I stood there frozen and was caught by my husband. We argued I gave him the silent treatment and moved to sleep in another room. Finally, after some time we came to a compromise._

 _He would let me help as long as I don't get in the way._

 _I was still mad at him but working with the mermaid is soothing. I bring her food and read to her and sometimes I just run my mouth. She responds too in her own way but I…it almost feels like caring for a child. A child that I can never have not because I can't but because Kisuke has never expressed the desire to have children."_

Ichigo could hear the woman's pain. She must have latched on to the mermaid. Ichigo wondered if Yoruichi had the same problems as she is with the mer or was she just special.

 _"I am beginning to have weird dreams lately though most were fun. But now I am questioning some of them. they felt too real to be dreams. Also, lately I have been feeling a bit off mostly in the mornings and some of my favorite foods now make me sick and some that I would have never touch look so good. I plan on seeing the doctor in the town on the next supply run."_

"Well that doesn't sound good." Ichigo mutters.

She flipped through a few pages when she heard her name shouted over the waves.

"Milady!"

Ichigo looked up and out over the cover of sea oats and saw one of the girls that Kisuke assign to her. She debated on whether to come out on her own and see if the young girl could find her. In the end she came out when the girl said that Kisuke was looking for her.

She was lead back to the manor and the blond was waiting for her in the foyer. Next to him Aizen was giving everyone his false smile.

"Ichigo my dear!" Kisuke waved the girl away. "I just been told some interesting news."

Ichigo raised a brow. "Oh?"

Kisuke nodded. "yes, now don't think that you're in-trouble lord knows how curious young people are. But I believe you have become aware of my underground laboratory?"

The orangette paled. "W-what?"

"Yes, little Aizen found you unconscious after falling off the latter. What were you doing on such a rickety old thing it's unsafe. Thank goodness that you are okay, you are okay right no trouble?"

"yea-yes sir. Just a headache."

"Hmmm, well that's good but we are getting off topic now have you seen what was in the tank?" the blond tilted his head down so his hat was covering his eyes and just for a moment that cheerful idiot that Ichigo had come to know was gone and replace with something else.

"I thought I was mistaking, but yes I did happen to notice the giant fish tank and wh-what it…what was in it." She had to swallow the hitch her voice tried to give. She doesn't think she could never forget those devious hand roaming her body.

"Well Aizen just happen to notice that the mermaid seems to like you and has been getting interesting results. So, I was hoping that you would like to join us in our little project. But only for a short t time. And you would only be feeding her and just being a companion during the times when we're not there." Kisuke smiled.

Ichigo was a little shock at the offer. She remembers that Yoruichi did the same and had a very uneasy feeling. Not to mention she didn't want to be left alone with a fish that wanted to molest her. But how many can say that they worked with a myth it was also give her a chance to see if some of the stories were true.

"I…wouldn't mind but um would I have to provide her meals or does someone or…?"

Kisuke laughs. "oh, don't worry about that we been feeding her fish scraps from each day catch." He gave her a knowing look. "buuuutttt if you think that you can get her something more natural to what she might eat. Then go ahead and try."

Kisuke was rather good at ignoring the frown Aizen was giving him and Ichigo really didn't care. Ichigo was just glad to have something to do and maybe a peace offering. She nodded her thanks and went to find a spare fishing pole and bait. Before she got too far she swung around a corner and listened in on the heated conversation Aizen started when he though she was gone.

"do you want a repeat of what happen last time Kisuke!?" he demanded.

"Relax Sosuke, unlike you I know for a fact that the girl can't conceive so there won't be a repeat." The blond sounded so sure.

"that creature must not care because I saw what it did to your young ward." The man hissed. "and I believe that your dear late wife was in a similar situation."

"But we know what to look for and Yoruichi had a working womb and wasn't a defect like Ichigo."

Ichigo wince that hurt but then she got anger. 'how dare he!' it took all her will not to march out there and punch the man in the nose. That and her curiosity.

"but if the creature has some sort of healing properties and somehow Ichigo does become pregnant. Think of the benefits to us. just think of it Aizen…."

Ichigo didn't stay after that, she ran down the hall and straight into the garden. She felt nauseous and angry and hurt. That man who her father trusted until his return was going to use her like some sort of throw away experiment. In fact, it sounded like they were hoping that the mermaid would rape her and carry its spawn. Ichigo gulp air in before standing on shaky legs. She could let them know that she knew, and she had to find a way out if this and get to safety.

That also meant that she might have to do something drastic and highly dangerous. She would have to release the mer back into the ocean that way they couldn't use it on another woman again. First thing though was to get them to trust her in the lab alone, because she knew that they would have someone watching her every move.

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo sighed as she lugged the basket full of smelly salt crusted fish back up to the manor a storm was brewing, and she wanted to get back inside before it hits. It wasn't her first trip and it wouldn't be her last not since she had taken over the mermaid's care. There hadn't been any repeats of being molested but she heard that haunting song every night before going to bed not even escaping to her dreams spare her from its melody.

Some of her dreams were very suggestive too. With the exception the last nights dream which in her opinion was quite cruel. Imagen her shock when she was standing facing the waves on some unknown beach and her hand cradling a very big pregnant belly. She knew that it was that type of belly because she felt movement. Ichigo nearly was lost in that dream and only the sharp pain of something on the outside world woke her from it. Then she threw up what was left in her stomach from the night before. Another thing that had become a new normal lately she hadn't brought it up to anyone yet.

She subconsciously rubs the area over her womb. Before scolding herself for it, "It was just a dream stop fooling yourself."

Before entering the manor Ichigo had to stop and wash off the stink of fish and cool off. It had been a few weeks since Kisuke informed her that they knew about her last trip into the lab and had allowed to visit. Only if she took care of the mermaid.

Even though she only heard half of what they wanted Ichigo was still no closer to getting the hell out and getting the mer away. Just as she thought they had someone watching her when she was alone in the lab. The mer never made any moves towards her but Ichigo still had that uneasy feeling as those gold eyes watched her every move.

Once she was dried Ichigo took the more direct route to the lab and was surprise to see her normal watcher. Scowling at the smirking Nnoitra Ichigo growled as she stomps pass him.

"Well well morning bitch. Here to feed the fish." He leaned into her personal space.

Ichigo didn't answer him and the thin man frown. The orangette continue to ignore him as she prepares the still live fish to toss into the tank. She came to find out that the mer like live food more the dead. Nnoitra didn't like her ignoring him and he grab her harshly and yanked her up by her elbow nearly making her fall on his rear.

"Listen here bitch." He snarled. "I'm in charge here and if you don't do as I say I might just slip to Aizen that you shouldn't be near the lab. Or I might let few drops of something toxic in that fish tank."

Ichigo scowled harder and fought against the grip on her elbow. Nnoitra grin as he used his longer reach in his legs and swept Ichigos feet out from under her. She hit her head hard on the floor and was too daze as the thin man started undressing her.

"Ya know this is all your fault if ya just let me have a little fun then I wouldn't be using you to get off. Personally, you're not my type but you'll do." He smirks as he began to slip his hand under her shirt.

By then Ichigo regain enough wits to strike back and balled up her fist and punch the thin man in the throat. Nnoitra clutch his throat as air left him but he used his other hand to grab Ichigos throat cutting off her air way.

Ichigo scratched and clawed at the hand choking her. She was lifted when Nnoitra stood up her feet dangling off the floor. She started kicking when blackness started edging the corners of her eyes. just when she thought she was about to black out another hand grabbed Nnoitras.

"let her go." Ulquiorra's mono tone voice said. "Aizen has order that this girl be left unharmed. Put her down."

"What-she."

"Nnoitra while Aizen is unavailable I'm in charge and he has given me orders to punish any who don't follow his orders."

"Why you."

Noritora dropped Ichigo in favor of attacking Ulquiorra who easily sidestep him and with a move Ichigo has never seen slammed the offending man into the floor. A crunching sound echoing in the lab. Ichigo backed away as Ulquiorra turned to face her.

"You are to continue your task unsupervised for now on. I however will be checking in on you every once and awhile and if I feel that you will hinder Lord Aizen I will show how…unhappy I'll be." His green eyes peered down into Ichigo's amber ones before turning away from her and dragging Noritora out of the lab.

Ichigo sat there frozen before she felt like she could move again. Her throat hurt, her head hurt, and she still had to feed the mermaid. With protesting muscles Ichigo dragged the bag of amazingly still flopping fish over to the ladder. With a grunt, she hefted the bag over her shoulders and climb to the top platform. She had to rest a bit when she got a little light headed.

It was enough of a distraction that the mermaid had crawled up behind her and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders. She nuzzles the area on the orangettes head that impacted the floor then she moves to Ichigos throat nuzzling and licking. Ichigo gave a surprise yelp and jumps away but she noticed something. Her head didn't feel like a drum line anymore and her throat didn't feel like it was in a vice.

"What did you do?" she whispers.

The mermaid only grins at her before snagging a fish and rolling back into the tank. Ichigo could only stare at the rippling water wondering just what the mer was playing at. Tossing the rest of the fish in she decided to hand out a little while longer before heading back to her room. She watched as the water that came into the lab started to get rougher the sound of waves getting louder then a booming crash of thunder.

"I guess the storms started." She sighs. "I better start heading back before it gets too bad and the wind starts messing with the lights."

She was careful getting back down the latter just as the lights in the lab started to flicker. With a quick wave to the mer Ichigo skipped up the stairs. She made it back to her room before the rain started getting heavy and the wind started to whip her curtains. She quickly closed the windows before anymore water got in.

The rain hit the glass making the only sound in her room. Ichigo wonder it hail was possible with how the weather was turning. With a sigh Ichigo could see that she would be trapped for the rest of the day and she wasn't in the mood to socialize anymore. She went to get a quick rinse and a change of clothes before she flopped into one of the comfy chairs she confiscated from another room. She pulled out the diary she was reading.

" _How can this happen there is just no way that this could have happen. I had only been intimate with one person and that was years ago. Kisuke hasn't shared a bed with me ever since he's been studying that creature. I certainly haven't been running around with other men, so my question is how this could have happened._

 _At first, I didn't believe the symptoms I experienced as something else. Bad food a cold it never crossed my mine that I could that I am…pregnant._

 _But now I can't ignore it, not many reason for my abdomen to start bugling out. I went to the doctor to make sure that it wasn't like some illness. Imagen my surprise when the doctor started to congratulate me. I had to fake being cheerful because I was too shock to do anything else._

 _At first, I was afraid to tell Kisuke that I was expecting and had no idea who the father was. Or his reaction that he wasn't the father either. According to the doctor I am almost three months along and since I was showing so much he thinks that I could be carrying more then one baby._

 _I-I don't know how to process this. I-how can I tell Kisuke this?"_

Ichigo jumped when a very crack of thunder startle her a few seconds later the room was bath in light from outside and soon the lights went dark. She lit the candle that was on the table next to her feeling good that she remembers to place one there in case something like this happen. She lit two more pillar candles to give more light in the room before going to reading. She flips a few pages when seeing that several pages had been rip out even the beginning of the next entry.

 _"A few days has pass since I last wrote, and I finally figured out how I ended up pregnant. I overheard Kisuke talking to Aizen about it. I thought he seemed too overjoyed about my condition I had thought that he was just happy to be a father. How foolish and naïve I was._

 _It wasn't a human that impregnated me…it was that creature. That mer somehow impregnated me with her spawn. Why she looks at me now, how she tried to expose my stomach when I get too close. I-I can't be near her I don't care what Kisuke wants._

 _He's not my Kisuke anymore._

 _I-I can't have these children. I won't have these monsters. I_

 _I must destroy that monster._

Ichigo just stared, that was that last page and the last entry. Thunder rolled in the background as a bad feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. She never asked what happen to Kisuke late wife it was rude to ask about a such a sore subject. But now, now she needed to know just to be sure that it wasn't her imagination getting away from her. The conversation she had overheard between Aizen and Kisuke came to the forefront of her mind and she again hoped that it was nothing.

She had to seek out Stephon. He was the oldest worker here and he made know what happen to the late lady of the house. Blowing the other two candles out Ichigo ventured out into the semi-dark halls dimly lit with oil lamps and candles.

"well if the storm doesn't get us the major fire hazard this house is will." She mutters before entering the hallway.

Halfway down Ichigo ran into a problem, she didn't know where Stephon was or if he was in the manor right now. He had his own house on the other side of the wall away from the sea. The weather would prevent her from seeking him out if he was at home.

"Damn, I guess I better find someone and hope that they knew if he is still on site."

She made it to one of the four-way halls that connected her hall way to the one leading to the lab and the one the entrance and the library. She decided to check out the library and dining room first before checking the other hallway. She lucked out when entering the dining room and finding Stephon there talking to the cook.

"Um excuse me Stephon. I was wondering if I could ask you something when you have a moment." She said standing in the door way.

The old man smiled and whispered something to the cook before waving Ichigo over. "Of course, Miss Ichigo I'll try to help in anyway the I can."

Ichigo sat across from Stephon. "So okay I found the lab that Kisuke disappears into and found a diary that belong to Mrs. Yoruichi and read it and…well, what I…what I would I mean need to know is did she or did..."

"Oh, I see." Stephon paled and looked sad and worried. "I must say my dear I had hope that you would not have found that lab or that book. My dear there are some things that should be left in the dark where no one can find them. But then you have people bring them into the light and well terrible things happen. Lady Yoruichi was a victim of that, she was a sweet mischievous thing but she truly loved Master Kisuke."

Ichigo leaned in. "What happen?"

"Somewhere during their marriage something happen, and they grew apart, but milady still cared for him. then Master Kisuke brought in that Aizen fellow and then sequester themselves in the underground lab. Twasn't until the lady found it that things began to get weird."

"Weird, what do you mean?"

"She would spend a lot of her free time down in the lab but." He looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Master never was with her down there. she was all alone or at least that was everyone thought, but we were wrong."

Ichigo stiffen, _'did they know about the mer?_ ' Stephon continue not noticing Ichigo's unease.

"We all noticed it and became worried when milady started to show signs of illness. Some of the girls decided to take to the town doctor when she became too tired to do much. twas a happy time when we learn that she was pregnant we all thought that they finally got back together." Stephon finally looked Ichigo in the eye. "But it didn't."

Ichigo sat back in her chair.

"Master Kisuke seemed thrilled but he never acted like a happy father more… I don't know like…"

"Like a cat watching a bird?"

"Sort of but no, Milady wasn't all the happy and she only got worse as the months pass until."

"Until?"

"She told me this in confidence one night. She claimed that the child she was carrying wasn't human. Now I thought that it was just first-time nerves and tried to calm her down but she kept insisting that was some spawn of a mer. Lady Yoruichi was a playful woman, but she would never lie about something like that and I well I believed her." He bowed his head. "But I was too late to help, next night Master Kisuke comes shouting threw the house that Milady killed herself."

Ichigo sucked in a breath of air.

Stephon scowled at the door. "She may have been acting out of sorts, but I know that Milady would never take her own life. Master Kisuke's own actions only cemented that."

"Do-do you believe her about the mer? How did he react?"

"Wel-

AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The scream jolted everyone then they were running to the source. The scream came again, and the halls filled with people that were going into the same direction. The hallway leading to Ichigo's room. The girl that usually came to check up on her was on the floor hands over her mouth and tears running down her face. Ichigo shoved her way up front to see what was wrong stopping short when seeing the girl and the human size lump in front of her.

Even in the dim light she could tell who was. There weren't many Nnoitra size running around.

' _well what's left of him anyway.'_ She thought grimly.

It looked like the man had been mauled by an animal and Ichigo was glad that time in her father's clinic long ago help desensitize her to scenes like this. She quickly stepped up to the girl wrapped her up and led her away from the corpse just as Kisuke and Aizen showed up. she would let them take care of the body.

She handed to traumatized girl off to one of her friends. "get her away and make sure she's not alone tonight. Get her somewhere familiar." The servants nodded and quickly got the girl away from the scene.

Outside thunder rolled and lighten flashed. Ichigo's skin prickled and she wanted more then anything to be away from this manor. Stephon was one of the few who stayed behind, and he was staying close to Ichigo. Kisuke and Aizen were talking in low tones before more of Aizen's men came to collect the body. When the body was gone did Kisuke see that Ichigo was still there.

"Well this is problematic. I don't suppose you know what happen?"

"Ah no, I was with Stephon shortly after getting done with my chores." She said with Stephon backing up her claim. "Though you might want to ask Ulquiorra since he's the one who walked off with him." Ichigo crossed her arms.

"Yes, Ulquiorra did mention that altercation down in the lab. So sorry about that." Aizen came up beside Kisuke. "But that leaves us with who killed him."

Kisuke clapped his hands. "Right, Ichigo my dear I think it would be best if you took one of the rooms closer to everyone. Just in case." Ichigo scowled but nodded. "Aizen if your men would patrol the halls we really can't have some intruder just come in and start a killing spree."

Ichigo and Stephon looked at Kisuke in question. "are you jumping really quick like that?"

The blond only smiles at the young woman. "Oh no my dear it wouldn't be the first time someone has use my home to hide in and better safe then sorry right?" he waved for Stephon to leave, which he did so reluctantly, then took Ichigo by her elbow. "before you start heading for your new room tonight I have something for you to do."

Ichigo gave the old servant one last look before nodding. Kisuke smiled and led her back to the lab and down to the tank. The mer had her arms resting the tank edge watching them. Or mostly watching Ichigo.

"Now I know that you had nothing to do with Nnoitra's death. This has nothing to do with it and I should have done this when you first arrive. My mistake." He took out a long syringe fill with something. Ichigo took a step back from the blond.

"Wh-what is that?" she asks.

"Well working in this lab can cause some breathing problems and this is my answer to combating it. Thing is I have to inject it near the lungs." He was still smiling.

"I feel find so we can skip that." she was slowly making her way back to he stairs.

"Now now my dear I understand you might not like needles but—

"Kisuke," Aizen smooth voice startle Ichigo as he just appeared out of thin air. "why not try to see if her lungs are even laboring."

The blond perked up. "Oh yes I forgot about that." he tossed the needle behind him. he started searching through stacks of papers and books.

While the blond did that Aizen had taken Ichigos arms and guided her to a low-slung back chair. "If you would my dear lift up your shirt to just under your bosom and lower the waistband of your pants."

The orangette gave him a look but he only smiles gently at her and she complied with a huff but still came him a glare. She was glad she wore pants and shirt instead of a dress today. Kisuke came over with a weird looking thing with a little wand attached.

"this won't hurt at bit. It'll show us if your lungs are clear or not." He sounded excited.

The orangette raise one brow at them. "Then shouldn't you be checking my chest area and not under it?"

"We will my dear but first."

He squirted something cold on his stomach and before Ichigo could squawk out a protest Kisuke was already running the wand thing over her stomach. She squirmed and Aizen held her in place as the wand was moved around then down then back up before staying in place.

"Hmmm." Kisuke hums a slight smile on his lips. "Everything appears normal."

Ichigo went instantly on alert. Something in that tone had warning bells sounding off in her head. Though she did her best to hid what she was feeling. Kisuke and Aizen didn't notice, too busy looking at what the flicking monitor was showing. Ichigo tried to see but the two men hid it from her. She peered down at the wand and froze. Her face paled as she started to realize just what they were looking for.

"Are we done?" she asks hoping to get away. "Cause if we are I would like to give the mer one last snack before going to find a room."

The two men turned at the same time to stare at her before the blond nodded. "Ah yes go right ahead I believe that we have everything that we need."

Ichigo gave them one last look before trotting over to the tank and all but scrambling up the latter. The mermaid met her at the lip of the tank all smiles and happy purrs as she snagged Ichigo closer and nuzzled the area below her stomach.

"I am guessing that you had something to do with this?" she whispers. "hate to break it to you but all of yall are getting your hopes up."

The orangette tosses a few small pieces of crab and fish back into the tank and started to leave when the mer swam off to grab them. She just touches the floor when something shiny and hard bounced off her shoulders. She whirls and glares at the mer then tries to find what was thrown at her. After searching she finds a large man size ring not far from her foot. Ichigo sucks in a breath once she recognized it. It was one of the rings that Nnoitra wore. She looks back at the mer but the creature only stared back before disappearing. Ichigo quickly hid the ring and nearly ran out of the lab grateful that the two men were too busy to notice her flight. She didn't stop until she came to the first bedroom she found not caring about its location. She shut the doors and locked it and threw herself as far from it as possible.

The past events were coming to fast too much hitting her all at once and she was beginning to fear what would happen to her if she didn't find a way out before long. Wrapping her arms around her middle Ichigo curled up and let the thunderstorm lull her to sleep. She would have to make her move soon.

She was so deep asleep that she didn't stir when a figure moved in her new room. Coming over to her picking her up and placing her gently in the bed. the figure ran their hands over the sleeping orangette lingering on her abdomen kissing it before moving Ichigos legs apart. The stranger leans down nuzzling the sleeping orangettes neck as its hands slowing rub all over her body. Ichigo mutters and wiggles a bit then whines as her breast were taking in the stranger's mouth. But it was when the stranger started moving like it was thrusting did Ichigo become more vocal. This continued all through the night with Ichigo never waking once.

The next morning the orangette woke to find that her shirt was up exposing her chest to the world and her pants had been pulled off. She sat stun not knowing what to do before tears started forming in her eyes. She found the tears before one slipped free allowing more to follow. Ichigo couldn't hold back anything from then on. it was too much all at once and no where was safe if the mer, because who else would it have been, could get pass the locked door and molest her in her sleep. She was moving on auto polite when she stops crying making her way back to the room where her clothes were at. The thunderstorm was still roaring outside, and the halls were empty saved her.

She didn't notice that there was no one when there should have been at least one servant about. She almost tore the clothing off her body and ran into the bathroom and into the standing shower turning on the hot water all the way up to scalding.

When she felt well enough to leave, by then the water was very cold, Ichigo slowly walked still dripping wet over to the bed. she changed into one of her few gowns and just stared at nothing for a while. Her stomach growled bringing her out of her dazed state. With a shake of her head she finished dressing not bothering to put on shoes and padded barefoot down to the small dining room. She took the garden route the fresh would hopefully do her some good and she felt suffocated in the hallways. She didn't care that she got wet from the slight drizzle though she could tell that the storm wasn't done with them just yet.

When she finally did make it to the dining room she found it quiet and empty and cold. Normally the cook would have had a fire started in the kitchen which would warm the little room. Stephon would have greeted her on his way out and some of the other staff would have greeted her. But no one was there the kitchen looked to have not been used since last night.

"Oh good you're here."

Ichigo spun around hand over her chest and scowled at Kisuke for startling her.

"oops sorry my dear I thought that you had heard me. but anyway, I wanted to inform you that for the next few days we will be the only people here." he smiled at her.

"Just us?"

"Us and Aizen and his men. I felt like my staff could use a break and with the weather I wanted to be sure that they were at a safe place."

' _but you didn't want to do the same for the rest of us.'_ Ichigo mentally frown. "I am guessing then its fend for yourself then." She asks out loud.

"Yep but don't worry Cook left plenty of food stuff we could work with. she always was one step ahead"

' _I'm sure.'_

Kisuke waved for the orangette to join him at the table. When Ichigo settled in her chair across from him did he speak. "Now I still wish for you to tend to the mer but I don't won't you in the lab at night anymore and there will be someone with you." He frowns at her. "I will not have a repeat incident like Nnoitra's"

"You figure out what happen then?" she could already guess but she wanted to hear it from Kisuke.

"Yes, and it's being taken care of." He peeked out from under hat. "How are though Ichigo feeling any out of sorts lately?"

"Feel like I always do." The orangette instantly lied. "I did get a little sick when I started smell like day old fish." She joked.

The blond smiled wider. "Yes, and the smell is almost impossible to get out of cloth. Yoruichi wouldn't let me in the manor until I doused myself in lemons."

Ichigo laughs but gets up when her stomach reminds her why she was out of her room to begin with. she found some fruits and bread and cheese. She threw them all on a platter and brought it and two cups of warm tea to the table. By then Aizen had joined them and Ichigo fought to hide the frown that the man brought out. she smiled pleasantly at him while saying she'll be back with another cup of tea and quickly retreated into the kitchen.

She took a few minutes to just silently rage even throwing at tomato at the wall before getting a devious idea. She went searching for spice cabinet the held a small shaker of spicy pepper. When she found it, she sprinkles a small bit into Aizen's tea before taking it out to the table. She smiles at him and pretends to be busy enjoying her own food and drink and listening to Kisuke talk. She smiled into her cup when Aizen sputtered though he hid the grimace well.

All too soon her enjoyment was over as her stomach gave a lurch and twisted. She calmly placed her tea on the table and excused herself stating that she wanted to enjoy the calm weather before the rest of the storm hits. The two men nodded and let her go without question. Ichigo slowly walked out of the dining room and down the hall until she came to one of the garden entrances. She darts outside and at the first plant threw up the small bit of food she ate and the tea.

She sat there letting the cool drizzle cool down her heated face. She was alone with Kisuke and Aizen and she had a feeling that something was going to happen. She had to make her escape while she could. With a plan in mind Ichigo went to go pack and make one last trip to the lab.

She would use the storm as cover after smashing the tank later that night. She just had to find a way around the new obstacles that Kisuke informed her about. When she was sure that she wasn't going to throw up anymore Ichigo went straight to feed the mer. She was glad that she thought to fish for extra food yesterday or she'll have to risk fishing in the rough surf.

The lab was full of people when she manages to get the fish basket down. Three out of the group she recognized but the rest she didn't know and truthfully didn't want to. with a nod to the man and woman at the bottom stair Ichigo made her way over to the tank. Strangely the mer didn't come to greet her like normal, but Ichigo put it off to being surrounded by strangers.

She climbs to the top of the ladder and tosses the first fish in. Frowning when the mer didn't surface she threw another and another.

"Why are you hiding?" she whispers when she threw the last fish in and the mer hadn't come to claim it. All five fish where still floating on the surface.

"Everything alright Ichigo?" Kisuke shouted from the floor.

"uh yeah I guess she's a bit shy or something." She shouts back and starts to climb down. "Maybe she'll snag one before they start rotting."

The blond hums while Aizen gives her a look that Ichigo couldn't decipher, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"I am sure that the creature will survive until we clear out." he said. Ichigo nodded.

"I'm going to go read." She said and padded up the stairs ignoring the eyes staring at her back.

She did start heading towards the library but changed course once she got closer to the hallway leading to her room. She still needed to fine tune everything before making her escape. By mid afternoon the storm had kick back up with gale force winds. Ichigo started having second thoughts as the winds kept getting stronger and the rain harder. But a hand to her stomach and a reminder of what may happen, the orangette stuffed her travelers pack full before taking it to one of the back doors to hide it for later.

As it got closer to night fall or as close to night fall as Ichigo could tell through the storm. The orangette decided to raid the kitchen for a quick meal and to stock up. she walked on the balls of her feet so not to make too much noise but as she walked Ichigo saw that the manor, at least in her section, empty of people.

The uneasy feeling, she had hit full force and thinking that meant that Kisuke or Aizen may have figure out what she was up too. Ichigo forwent the kitchen and ran back to her room grabbed her pack and quietly crept into the lab. The lab was also empty and Ichigo sensed a trap, but the tank was there, and the water being pushed in from the storm was flooding that part of the lab. Strapping the pack tightly on her back Ichigo went in search of something to break the tank. What she was able to fine, was a lead pipe that was short and heavy. Testing a few swings Ichigo kicked off her shoes and stepped carefully onto the flooded floor. She didn't want to get caught in the rush water after the tank broke, so she stood at an angle on a nearby table. She swung back, and the pipe was near the tank wall when.

Ichigo jerked sharply back. "What are you doing?" the same monotone voice asked her.

The orangette twisted her neck to stare up into acid green eyes and scowled. She had been caught and when she didn't answer him Ulquiorra yanked her backwards taking the pipe with him. As she laid sprawled on the floor the dark hair man tossed the pipe out of reach then harshly grab her elbow. Ichigo struggle to the loose but despite what Ulquiorra looked like he was very strong. Not surprising waiting for them on the other side of the lab was Kisuke and Aizen.

The blond sighs. "You were right Sosuke. Ichigo care to tell us why you were trying to smash the tank?"

The orangette refused to answer and instead glares at the blond. Aizen only chuckles. "she is very much like your late wife was."

"I am afraid of that. Ichigo my dear if you don't cooperate we'll have to take…drastic measures to ensure that your precious bundle remains healthy." He was staring at her middle the entire time he was speaking and Ichigo shivered in disgust.

Kisuke seeing it sighs again. "I hope that you don't end up like Yoruichi my dear. She did not see the greatness that was bestowed on her and had to be dealt with."

Ichigo reared back in horror. "You-you…she didn't die by suicide, did she?" the blond never stopped smiling. "You bastard!"

"Now now no need for foul language." Aizen chided. "Kisuke the room is set."

"What room? What are you doing! Let me go!" Ichigo renewed her struggles and felt her arm bruising. "My father is going to kick your ass!"

Aizen laughs. "I highly doubt that Miss Ichigo."

"What!"

"you may as well consider Isshin dead."

"What did you do?"

"Simply I hired the crew to get rid of him and that meddlesome captain."

Ichigo gapped like a fish before roaring in rage and managing to get free long enough to tackle Aizen knocking him to the ground. She landed two punches to his face before being dragged off by the tall brown hair man from before and the blond woman.

"Kisuke was frowning at the scene. "Take her to the nursery and make sure that she's strapped down so there will be no more escape attempts."

"Yes sir."

"m'kay."

Ichigo was snarling and screeching as the two tried to drag her away. All movement stops however as something else is heard above Ichigos noise. It was a low guttural sound almost like a growl and one would think that it wouldn't be heard over Ichigo's more high pitch one. But it was heard and felt, and it was coming from the side of the lab where the tank and the mermaid was.

Except it wasn't the mer that was making the noise or at least not the one in the tank. A giant standing on its tail was blocking the opening to that side of the lab. It was scaly mud green slimly and not even resembling a human. It was more fish and teeth and claws, and it was mad.

Very very mad.

The mermaid was lying on the lip of the tank chirring at the giant mer and Ichigo was almost certain that the red headed mer was amused by the situation. Ichigo watched as the mermaid roll over the lip and was caught by another mer recently unseen by everyone. The orangettes capturers grip was loosening due to his shock and she used that to get away. One hit to the mans stomach and she was able to get away and up the stairs ignoring the shouting the followed her up. the shouting soon turned to screaming and Ichigo didn't want to know the reason.

She hit the top floor running then slipped in something on the floor. Bringing her hand to her face she imedently reared her head back away from it as the copper smell hit her nose. One look and Ichigo saw red. Her hands and knees were cover in liquid crimson and Ichigo held back the scream that she so wanted to let loose. Instead she was up on her feet and running again, to where she wasn't sure just as long as it let out and away from the manor and the mermaid. She trips again and lands hard on something soft. The copper smell was stronger and Ichigo looked down for a second before scrambling off the mulated body. It was another of Aizens men one the Ichigo hadn't met.

Orangette scrambled backwards away from the body until she hit what she hoped was the wall. However, the wall wasn't wet nor scaly, Ichigo ran her hand over what she hit and slowly turn her head up to see the same mud green fish face snarling down at her. Red drops staining her gown. It lunges, and she launch forward to escape it and when it almost had her foot she twisted around kicking it in the face. As it howled in pain she was running in a hallway she only traveled once but she knew that it had a garden entrance somewhere and if she couldn't get there. there was always the balcony and the ocean below.

She yelled in triumph as she burst into the garden rain hitting her face as she darts threw the thick foliage. She could see the gate leading out her hand was on the handle when she was yanked backwards. she cried in frustration and turn to slam the heel of her hand in the persons face. She grins as the one behind her yelled in pain. She was even more satisfied when seeing it to be Kisuke and Aizen. The blond holding off the blood running from his nose.

"Was that wreally necessary?" Kisuke said.

"Yes, it was." Ichigo said. "What you excepted me to just come and be used willingly."

The two looked at each other.

"Truthfully, we were planning on not caring." Aizen said taking slow steps towards her. "Even had a plan on making you think it was from one of us but." He frowns. "that fish decided differently."

Ichigo mirrored his steps only in opposite putting as much distance as possible. However, she didn't get far as Kisuke came up to block her while Aizen lunge at her grabbing her arms and waist. With a cry Ichigo bit Aizen's arm earning a snarl in respond.

"that is enough young lady." He said.

Ichigo snorted. "sorry but that didn't work when my dad used it. It sure as hell won't work for you." She kicked out hitting Kisuke in the stomach and pushing Aizen backwards off balance.

"Damn it man hold her still. We need to be gone before that creature gets done with your men!" the blond shouted. A needle out with clear liquid in it.

"Easier said then done." Aizen said through gritted teeth.

As the needled inched closer Ichigo struggle harder but before it touched her skin Kisuke jerked and grunted. Both Aizen and Ichigo watched as the blond fell to the ground and growing red on his back. They looked up and standing before them were several mer creatures. Before Ichigo could blink she was slumped against the wall watching as the mers tear into Aizen. Finding her feet, she was running towards the cliffs hoping to disappear in the chaos.

She reached the cliff edge, but someone had follow her. Turning she look in fear as a mer stood on its tail behind her watching her. She was frozen as it slithered up to her their bodies almost touching. The orangette didn't know when she closed her eyes, but she snapped them open when she heard cloth tearing. The mer had taken one long talon and spilt her gown from below her breast all the way down pass her naval.

Gold eyes looked back up at her and Ichigo instantly knew who the mer was. Unlike the others the mer that was in the tank had some sort of crest on its head that reminded Ichigo of a crown. it was still scaly mud green and fishy more of a horror picture then sailor dreams. It tilted its head at Ichigo before turning sharply leaving her alone. Overwhelm Ichigo collapsed panting at realizing that she was being left alone while the mer and her pod ravaged the manor. Screams filled the night until Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and ran.

She didn't care of the direction but unknown to her it was one she already travel once. Her bare feet bleeding as she continues to run towards the only port of safety. The town that she made the supply run in.

oOooOooOooOooOo

the sun had just risen over the harbor when Captain Byakuya Kuchiki stepped out of his cabin and onto the dock of the small fishing town. They were making a sort supply stop before returning to their assign patrol. Along side him his second in command waited for orders before seeing to the loading of supplies.

"make sure that the men don't dawdle, Renji." The raven ordered.

"Un yes sir!" the red shouted though he mentally winced. He was hoping to at least have a few spare minutes to get his girlfriend a gift.

Byakuya walked up the dock to talk to the dock master when he saw that the man was in a discussion with another. He frowns when the dock master pointed at him and the older man turn to look at him then gave the dock master a nod before heading towards the Captain. The raven didn't like idle chatter and set his best scowl in place hoping to turn the old man away. To his surprise the old man didn't stop but once reaching him started talking in a hurried fashion.

"Are you Captain Kuchiki of the Sereitiei naval fleet?"

The Captain nodded but kept his stoic expression.

"I was the head servant at the Urahara Manor and…" the old man became nervous. "I fear for the safety of the young Lady that has become his charge."

The raven raised an elegant brow and was about to tell the man that his crew was not responsible for such domestic disputes. But the old man kept going.

"I know that I could should have taken this to the Captain of the Guard, but…I know the Kisuke Urahara and Aizen Sosuke both are responsible for the death of the late Lady of the Manor Yoruichi Shihion. They did something to milady and before dismissing us they were planning on abandoning the manor and taking Young Miss Ichigo with them. Lord Isshin is supposed to come collect his daughter but they acted like that wasn't a concern." The old man sighs. "we didn't notice right away but there were signs that the Master was, is using both women as experiments." He looked at Byakuya again. "Please good sir. Would you check up on the young Miss you're the only one the had the authority to do so. And-and if the Miss is in danger maybe the only one who can help her."

The raven sighed. "While what you say sounds troubling we can not help. This still falls under the local authorities and the ruler of this land. We cannot just interfere with—

"Sir! Captain!" the red head shouted running towards the docks. "There's trouble at the main gates and the Guard is calling for your assistance!"

The raven sighs again and calmly walk through the town towards the main gate. He didn't turn when the old man, Renji, and their doctor joined him. he did however stop in shock at the person being helped through the gates.

A young orange hair woman in torn bloody clothing and torn feet. She was dazed and panting and was near collapsing and would have too if not for the man holding her up. the old man behind gasp and ran up to the woman talking softly to her. Byakuya walked on auto pilot taking the exhausted woman from the old man and scooped her up bridle style. The ships doctor went immediately tending the woman's battered feet and any other injuries she had.

The old man kept pace with the raven hair captain. "We were too late." He said mournfully.

"I take it this is the young Miss you were worried about." The raven said. Eyes never leaving the daze face.

"Yes sir, I fear what those two did to her."

Byakuya nodded. "Renji!"

The red was by him in an instant. "Yes Sir."

"take some men and check out that Manor. Report any findings to me." the red head nodded and raced back to the ship to gather a few men. The raven gave the old servant a look. "You said her name was Ichigo and that her father was coming for her?"

"Yes, sir but I do not know if that is still possible. I fear that Mr. Sosuke may have done something to prevent that."

"I see. I will send out a report to any Sereitiei ships in the area and have them keep a look out. until then she will remine under my care." He said. "we will set sail as soon as all the evidence it collected."

"and what of young Ichigo?"

Byakuya looked at the now unconscious orangette. "She will have a choice of where to wait for her father's return or I will see if she wishes to return straight home."

The old man nodded. "I leave her in your care then Lord Kuchiki." Then he was gone disappearing in the gathering crowd.

The doctor snorted. "Makes you realized that servants hear everything and can be beyond loyal to the right people."

The raven scowled at the doctor. "I will place her in my cabin I trust you will act accordingly while unsupervised."

The doctor snorted again and gave the raven an acid look. "Don't worry young'un I'll be the proper gentlemen or have Captain Unohana after my ass."

The Captain would never roll his eyes though he felt like it. The doctor has always been a foul mouth man but was good at what he did. his talent was what like him get away with some things.

"Very well." Byakuya turn and left the sleeping woman and the doctor alone.

The doctor turn to the finish tending the woman. "Now what have you don to yourself." He muttered.

The next few weeks the town played host the Byakuya's ship and another Sereitiei ship that came to take over the investigation of Kisuke manor. Horror stories soon filtered through the small town and many demanded that Ichigo come out and give her side of the story. The panic rose when the Lord and others remains were brought back to be buried. Someone's loose lips let loose that the blond had a giant lab and was keeping something huge in there and that it escapes.

The panic had gotten so bad that both ships had to leave. while one went to finish the investigation Byakuya took Ichigo out to sea. It was on doctor's orders that they head to one of his family's territories and have his family host her until her father came for her or she returned to her home. either way he had said he rather she gave birth on land in with a midwife and a proper bed.

That had frozen everyone on board including Ichigo. "w—what!" she shrieked.

"of course, young lady. I guess congratulation are in order." He smiled at her though grew concern at her paling features. "I think you should go lie down okay."

"b-b-but I was-war told that I couldn't have children."

"Well I guess that whoever told you that was a liar or an idiot." He said leading her back to the captain's cabin. "Judging from what I can tell your almost two months along." he helped her lie back against prop up pillows. "a colleague of mine will be on hand to assist you as your pregnancy progresses. But, and please be honest with me, were you-did they-?"

Ichigo jolted up. "N-no b-but I sometimes wo-woke with m-my clothes—"

"I see, is there any family that you want to write to? let them know that you're okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "My sisters. They are back in Karakura."

The doctor hums. "that's quite far."

"I was married. My now ex-husband divorced me recently and my father was close by. He entrusted my care to -to that man until his return. But-but Kisuke said that they had him murdered!" she wailed out the last part.

"there there." he tried to comfort the upset orangette. "I need you to rest. Since you said that this is your first and that you shouldn't be able to conceive this may be a rough pregnancy and I don't won't you to stress yourself out." Ichigo nodded and under the care of the doctor fell into a fretful sleep.

The doctor stayed for a minute before leaving to tell his Captain what he just learned. The raven hair captain soon changed course heading towards one of his holdings closest to Ichigo's home. It took two more months to get there and by then Ichigo couldn't hide her condition. She looked bigger then four mouths her belly sticking out. rumors started circulating that she was carrying the noble captains heir and the orangette rolled her eyes. she knew what was growing in her belly and she was afraid to tell anyone. The servants at the Kuchiki estate were welcoming and tended to her every need and even had someone near her always as her belly continue to grow, and the months moved.

It was the end of the eighth month that she found herself standing on the beach near the estate hand cradling her large bell and looking out over the ocean. She wished that she was home with her sisters and her father when she gave birth and not with strangers. But the winter back in Karakura was keeping travelers from entering or leaving and there was still no word on her father's survival.

She feared that she would never see her home or family again. It was a feeling that grew as her pregnancy progress. Ichigo always found herself staring out at the water when these feelings came, and the dreams of the mermaid had returned.

"Miss. it's getting late and a storms brewing. Master Hanataro said not to stay out or be on yer feet for too long."

The orangette sighs. "Yes, I know. He's even threaten to put me on bed rest for the rest of the month." She snickered at the last part. The man was quite small and somewhat timid at first but Ichigo grew to respect him.

The baby gave her a kick as if it shared in its agreement about leaving so soon. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if the infant could hear the ocean in is warm squishy water bed. her baby was the most active when she was near water and Ichigo was certain that her organs had bruises on them from all the kicking.

As she turns something shiny caught her attention. Heart pounding Ichigo slowly looks back only seeing water and sand.

"Something warm mam?" the servant asks a little worried at the orangette sudden silence.

"y-yeah everything's fine. Just the baby's really kicking up a storm." She laughs nervously.

The news had the servant perking up and giggling. She followed Ichigo back into the estate and to her room. Ichigo sat on a very soft chair as the servant girl busied herself preparing the room for the night. The room a nice view of the sunset over the ocean and Ichigo had come to enjoy watching it every evening. This time it was magnified by the approaching storm clouds but Ichigo felt the it would be a different storm that would hit the estate.

"Everything's ready milady. Do you need anything before dinner is served?"

Ichigo shook her head. "Not now."

"Alright I'll see you in a few then. Don't forget to summon me should you have need of me." the servant bowed and left Ichigo to her thoughts.

The orangette return to watching the water. "I hope that its your arrival that has me so jumpy." She whispers to her pregnant belly. Her answer was a hard kick to her hand. she chuckles. "If anything, you have mine and your grandfathers kicking power."

oOooOooOooOo

lightening lit up the night sky as thunder rolled drowning out the crashing waves. The wind made window shutters raddle and anything not tied down was blown away. Those not on guard duty were sound asleep as the storm threw its wrath at the estate and those still awake.

Using the storm as cover several beings used the waves to crawl up out of the ocean and onto the shore. One was large and seemed to be leading the pack, but it was the smaller more feminine one that strolled ahead of the group. They crested the dunes taking out the guards there and wondered through the building. The lead creature however knew were she was heading knew where her prey was. The giant was right behind her.

"Are you sure that this land walker is the one?" it asks/

The female mer giggles. "Oh yes the seed has taken, and she should be filled with my offspring." The mer started signing as the commotion of her people started waking others of the building.

The song put every human to sleep allowing the mer's free passage into the estate. "These two legs has caught your fancy then?"

Another laugh as they turn down a hallway. "She has interest me and the fact that her body accepted my offspring proves that she will give life to our pod. The offspring will be strong, and she will bare more in the future." She smiled fangs showing as the came to one door. "Ah here she is."

The two mers walk into the room and the female trilled as seeing the orangette sprawled out rip abdomen showing through the covers.

"Oh, look my consort. Look how full she is." The mer purred.

"Yes, my queen. As always you were right." The giant scoops the unconscious woman up. the queen weaves another song and a light outlines Ichigos body.

"Now she can live in our palace without drowning." The mer queen says. "Come I want her in our rookery before she gives birth."

"Yes, my queen."

They left the estate with Ichigo held protectively in the giant's arms with the Queen holding on to his arm cooing at the sleeping Ichigo. the other mer that came with them started forming around them trying ot get a look at the sleeping orangette. As they entered the water Ichigo squirmed and whimpered but was sooth as the water climbed over her body then her head.

The next morning the residents awoke to find not only storm damaged, but several young women found their clothes ruffled and ripped and strange marking on their bodies. But what sent them all into a panic was the absence of one orange hair young woman. They quickly searched high and low for the young woman, but she was never found. Word was sent to Captain Kuchiki who returned home to aid in the search. When her sisters were informed it was also the time that their father was found. They took over searching for their missing family member. Years passed, and they soon gave up and mourned Ichigos passing. The only ones with a clue to what happen were the waves and sky who were witness to her kidnapping.

The old sailors warn to the young to be careful when hearing tales about mermaids. They say to stay away from the ocean on the moonless nights or they too would be taken into the deep and never see the surface again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then End.

Thank you for reading. This is a one shot and I don't have plans of continuing it.


End file.
